shastonfandomcom-20200214-history
GARDE
The Guild of Adventurers Resigned to Defending bloody Everything, more formally known as the GARDE, is a large and prominent Adventurers Guild in the World of Shaston. History Founding The GARDE was founded in 1540 in response to the Death Crisis in Thyrigen and the Time Crisis in Dytana. Although few knew about what truly transpired during these events, the information eventually leaked out over the years. Because these two potentially world-altering events occurred during relatively the same time (within ten years of each other), fear began to arise that such an event could easily occur again. The GARDE was thus founded with the primary goal of preventing such events from happening. Missions Main article: Myths and Legends In 1575, the GARDE sent six adventurers (and a sentient sword) to the city of Ardua Collis in order to determine the cause of widespread amnesia that the city was facing and put a stop to it if possible. After following several leads, the group determined the cause was the illithilich Insolfsab and managed to defeat him with the help of Mneme, the city's resident apothecary and psychiatrist. Structure and Authority Mission Statement The GARDE was founded with the primary goal of preventing world-altering or -ending events from happening. To that end, it strives to uphold three subgoals: # To establish, raise, and develop capable men and women able to use their strength and skill to change the world for the better; # To monitor the world in order to maintain the peace and status quo of reality, and in so doing to catch evil and destructive plots before they happen; and # To enforce the law of the good wherever possible. These goals are presented in a particular order: the GARDE believes that the best way to ensure the peace and safety of the world is to increase the number of people who are aware of the situation of the world and able to change it if need be. Once such people are established or discovered, the next step is to ensure that they are able to do their job of preventing calamities from occurring. Finally, even if the world is currently at peace, evil will still be present on a more minor scale, and as such the law of the good must still be enforced. Membership GARDE membership is fairly easy to obtain and maintain, provided one has the necessary skills. One who wishes to join the GARDE must travel to the main Guild Hall and submit an application form stating, among other things, their name, age, race, and class(es). Once the form has been processed, the adventurer will be submitted to a few exams, including both written (or oral if necessary) and practical tests. If these tests are passed, the adventurer is informed of the rules and expectations of GARDE members and given their official GARDE ID. Maintaining membership only requires compliance with these rules and the payment of an annual fee, although the Guildmaster may technically make anyone a member or strip away anyone's membership if they see fit. Ranks GARDE members are divided into various ranks based on their skills and levels of experience. These ranks are represented by the material their GARDE ID is made of. These IDs are pieces of jewelry worn by GARDE members with the GARDE's symbol on them. Although theoretically any kind of jewelry may be chosen, most members wear the default amulets or earrings. These IDs are replaced if lost or stolen, and may be kept after one receives a new rank. GARDE members are forbidden from giving these IDs to someone else, selling them for profit, or using them as spell components, except in emergency situations. The ranks of the GARDE are as follows: # Wood # Clay # Stone # Copper # Iron # Steel # Bronze # Silver # Gold # Platinum # Diamond There are also three "special" ranks. These ranks are not simply given to GARDE members as they rank up. Rather, they are awarded to members who exemplify the GARDE's ideals and show extreme skill in a particular adventuring field. These ranks are Ruby, awarded to those who show skill with weaponry, Amethyst, for magic, and Topaz, for the healing and supportive arts. Staff The GARDE employs various staff members in order to keep the Guild Hall running and behind-the-scenes logistics taken care of. Most staff are not adventuring members of the GARDE themselves, and if they have such skills they instead employ them to improve their trade. GARDE staff have their own ranks among the members. Although a staff member may also be an adventuring member, they are typically expected to wear their staff ID while working. General staff wear Onyx, while the current Guildmaster wears Emerald. The founders, when they make an appearance, wear Sapphire. Authority Most countries throughout the World of Shaston recognize the GARDE as an authority figure of sorts. GARDE members are typically recognized as skilled adventurers and may be given special treatment at inns, taverns, and other such establishments that typically cater to adventurers, particularly if they are currently on a job. Even if special treatment is not provided, the GARDE can generally be trusted to pay any debts its members may accrue during a mission. Governments and other organizations will typically trust GARDE members more than other adventurers of the same or greater skill simply because of the reputation that the Guild has. Although the GARDE has some authority and sway over international law, it is not totally above the law. The GARDE is unable to defend its members if they are caught doing something illegal or immoral, and in fact may revoke their membership depending on the circumstances. Attempting to use one's position as a GARDE member in order to get away with a crime is also frowned upon, although the GARDE recognizes that this is sometimes necessary in order to complete a mission. On that note, the GARDE has occasionally been known to encourage its members off-the-record to break the law when necessary, but usually emphasizes that, if they are caught, the GARDE has officially done nothing of the sort and cannot be held liable. Missions Anyone may put up a mission with the GARDE either by visiting the Guild Hall and speaking with the staff directly or by sending a letter. The GARDE makes it a policy to never refuse a job, and as such will take anything sent to them and make an official posting. Offering payment for the mission is not required, although the GARDE does advise that this will encourage members to accept it. The GARDE also offers to subsidize payment if need be in order to increase this incentive. Once a mission has been accepted, it is either posted on the public board for any member of appropriate rank to accept or the GARDE selects specific members it thinks best suited to the task. The client may also request specific members by name if they know them. Once an adventurer or party of adventurers takes the mission on, they are expected to complete it in a timely manner or to contact the GARDE if more time and/or resources are needed. Generally, the GARDE does not care how the mission is completed as long as the Guild's rules are followed and the client's specifications (if any) are followed as best as possible. Upon completion, the party is expected to report back to the Guild Hall in order to collect their reward. Although this reward is usually given in gold, the client may offer other rewards such as items and equipment, services, land, and titles. The Guild Hall The GARDE's main Guild Hall is an odd building on the corner of two roads. The building is internally arranged diagonally, with the main entrance being at what is the building's physical corner. The building contains several floors with a double-helix spiral staircase at its center providing access between them. The main floor of the Guild Hall simultaneously contains much of the administrative and the recreational aspects of the GARDE. The entire floor is one large room, with a reception desk at its center in front of the staircase. The upper left corner side of the room contains a bar where GARDE members and guests can order food and drink. The upper right contains the job-posting desk, where missions are handled and made available and rewards collected. Directly opposite of the main entrance is a small lounge with a fireplace and several comfortable chairs. Tables, chairs, and benches are scattered throughout the room, providing space for members to relax, eat and drink, or plan missions. The basement contains several crafting areas, including a forge and a laboratory for enchanting and alchemy. The GARDE provides staff who run these facilities and can craft or repair supplies for members at a reduced cost. These facilities are also open for use by GARDE members with the permission of the staff. The upper floors of the GARDE contain several multipurpose rooms that serve as offices or space for holding meetings, as well as rooms that members and guests may rent. The higher the floor, the less rooms for rent there are, until the top floor, which exclusively has offices, administrative rooms, storage, and the Guildmaster's office and private chambers. Of note is a large window that extends from the second floor to the top floor at the front of the building. Although the window itself is of ordinary glass, it contains a stained-glass image of a sword, intricately designed. It is said that this window is somehow enchanted such that only true heroes can grasp its true beauty, but what this exactly means is unknown. Trivia * The word garde is a French word meaning guard or keep in English. ** As French is analogous to Elvish in the World of Shaston, this implies that the GARDE was named in Elvish. * Many aspects of the GARDE, specifically the rank system, were inspired by the Adventurer's Guild in [https://goblin-slayer.fandom.com/wiki/Goblin_Slayer_(Anime) Goblin Slayer]. * The sword portrayed in the GARDE's front window is actually Moonbeam.